dragon_callingfandomcom-20200214-history
Laeka'Draeon
Laeka'Draeon is a young, courageous dragon, and the main protagonist of the Dragon Calling series. After waking from a traumatic nightmare (known in Valadae as a darkdream), Laeka'Draeon finds himself alone and stripped of memories—including his name, past, and creature-kind. Shortly after his awakening, he is confronted by a mysterious hemlan boy (whom he suspects is more than he appears), from whom he regains knowledge of what he is (a dragon), and the troubling news that the others of his kind have disappeared. Implored to find the other dragons before their prolonged absence creates irrevocable consequences (the details of which the boy deliberately eludes), Laeka'Draeon begins his journey to search for answers. Appearance Laeka'Draeon has all the typical features of a Valadilian dragon. Five-toed front paws, four-toed back paws; a pair of four-fingered wings tipped with opposable thumb claws; pointed ears and prominent curved horns. His scales are emerald green in colour, excluding the scales running from the base of his jaw to the top of his breastbone, and a small plated section covering his stomach, which are both a burnished yellow tone. His eyes are a vivid amber hue, expressive and alluring, although for others, considerably difficult to look at, depending on his mood (a hereditary trait in all dragons). Laeka'Draeon is described as having sinewy wings and a 'strong tail', which are consistent traits in explaining his especially deft running and leaping exploits (for much of his journey in the first two books, he is unable to fly). His claws are protrusible—meaning they are capable of being protruded or extended, although they cannot be fully retracted (like cat claws), which leaves the tips worn, though still capable of causing damage. Personality Affable and inquisitive, Laeka'Draeon's presence exudes an unusual appeal when encountering other creature-kinds. His memory loss lends an overall naivety to his expressions, but his thirst for forgotten knowledge and understanding others is a powerful driving force. Naturally courageous, Laeka'Draeon holds no reservations when it comes to fending off attacks or protecting those he cares for. Although when danger threatens, he often acts too brashly, with no thought or concern for his well-being (despite his importance in the recovery of his missing kin). For a dragon, Laeka'Draeon is considered unusually trusting and considerate. On numerous occasions, those he encounters make mention of these attributes, which leaves Laeka'Draeon stumped on how to appropriately respond. As of yet, it is unknown whether his strange memory loss is the cause of this unexpected behaviour. Abilities A dragon's most famous inherent abilities are his/ her Flame and Flight (namely, the ability to fly, and breath powerful jets of fire). Mysteriously, at the start of Laeka'Draeon's tale, he is unable to use either and is almost immediately aware of the defect, though does not remember how or why he suffers from the strange handicap. Instead, he relies on his physical brawn for the story arcs in Kin Seeker (Book One), and most of The Beacon Thrones (Book Two). BRAWN Though his age is unknown, his physiology makes it clear he is only a young dragon. Even so, his strength is apparent, as is his running ability, thanks in no small part to his long, muscular legs, and sinewy tail. His is able to run apace with Ubi (a unicorn) for a prolonged period (during their flight through Darks Whelm) and manages to wrestle from the vice-like grip of Ash-Banes when pursued during the Half-moon Hunt. His biting power is also nothing to scoff at. Having a broad snout and lower jaw, and a full set of sharp fangs (including large canine teeth) Laeka'Draeon has a fearsome bite capable of puncturing flesh and muscle straight to the bone in a single jaw-snap. Only a few bites are needed for him to be able to crush bone. ENHANCED VISION Being a predatory creature, as well as one of flight, Laeka'Draeon has exceptional vision. His eyes are able to see in near-complete darkness. He can also detect the aura given off by living creatures, even when they are not in direct line of sight. Aura-detection is more of a sixth sense than sight-based, but for dragons, the ability is amplified through the eyes. SCALE SHIELD Dragon scales are nigh indestructible—able to protect against extreme temperatures, water, and fire. Not only are they so strong that only other dragon teeth and claws can damage them, but their composition is also light of weight (they are no hindrance to speed or stamina when it comes to flying). To Laeka'Draeon's extreme benefit, his scales act as a near-impenetrable shield. But that does not make him immune to damage. Though his scales cannot be penetrated, the rest of his body is susceptible to physical forces (as seen when he receives multiple bone fractures from Soitaik's constricting coils). Internal damage is still a very real danger, all the more so when he is in flight. The risk of death-by-fall was a near miss twice for Laeka'Draeon; once when a Sand Manta collided with him mid-air, snapping the bones in his left wing; the second time when the sonic blast from a shock cannon struck his face whilst in flight, causing him to temporarily lose consciousness. FLIGHT For the first stretch of his journey, Laeka'Draeon is unable to fly. Nevertheless, he utilises his wings in other ways, including augmenting his leaps by flapping and flinging off attacks by thrusting or flicking. When he (finally) regains his power of Flight (through the Beacon Throne guardian, Selisidus), he also receives the enhanced ability to 'see' the air currents (in a kind of transparent colour range), and also bend the air around him to his will (to a mild degree). Both enhancements from the Beacon Throne guardian are abilities impossible for a young dragon to master, and are, therefore, all the more valuable to Laeka'Draeon in his quest. Laeka'Draeon is quite dextrous in flight, and—thanks to his ability to manipulate the air—can perform rapid directional changes, as well as somersaults and hovers. His gift of seeing and bending air currents is not infallible, however; the ability is a limited one (when not forcibly powered-up) leaving him, for the most part, as much at the whim of strong winds, air densities, and extreme temperatures as other winged creatures. FLAME The restoration of Laeka'Draeon's Flame is a significant boost in his power (and level of dangerousness). He has this ability restored by Eminroth, the second Beacon Throne guardian, at the end of Dual Destiny (Book Three). Along with his Flame, Laeka'Draeon is also imbued with the explosive energy of Eminroth, which, when activated, controls earth and fire (though 'control' can only be loosely used, as Laeka'Draeon has very little skill in effectively manipulating such powerful energies). Dragon Flame is a Denin manifestation—meaning it does not occur as a natural byproduct of some internal biological or chemical triggering. Breath inside the lungs activates a manna channel through the body, which is then fired by force of breath and mind control through the mouth (and nose) in the form of a jet of fire. Laeka'Draeon's fire is an intense green hue, fringed in black; a strange and rather frightening combination. There is only one instance where his Flame is a different colour (fringed in white, instead of black), and that's when fire erupts in the air around him, as his last primal defensive measure against the harpy attack during the Shoumeign Arc. Category:Primary Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters